


Cooperation

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Between Episodes, F/M, cooperation between enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the rescue action, Ezra and the Inquisitor are trapped in a cave. They must work together to survive. Sorry for my grammar errors in this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ezra was meditating. Recommendation of doc... of Kanan. Since the Inquisitor had entered into his head, the boy was under constant surveillance. Sometimes  _Ghost_ 's crew served him sleeping pills and bound him to the bed, for fear that Pau'an take control over the Ezra's mind, when they will sleep.

In the one word: general paranoia.

"Ezra" Kanan came into the room with a small bundle in his hand "I'd like to talk to you"

"Sure, what you want" Ezra sat normally "What happened?"

"The events of the last month..." Jedi began "led me to some thoughts. I can't always protect you, Ezra. Something could happen. You or me. So I decided to start teaching you self-defense"

"Hera had a part in this decision?" Ezra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, a little" Kanan winced slightly "But never mind. I have a little gift for you"

Jedi took off material and showed the boy lightsaber. It had a bit strange handle, a bit similar to the sword of Inquisitor, but more angular.

"Lightsaber" Kanan said proudly showing little trigger "And blaster in one"

"When do we start?" the boy asked with excitement.

* * *

_Some time later..._

Planet Therranusa was known from that every three hours there was the earthquakes. But the Empire and so built a citadel there, where special prisoners were kept and removed. Injured Garazeb Orrelios was chained to a pole at the edge of the cliff. Firing squad was preparing weapons. The most beautiful day of agent Kallus' life.

"Any last wish, Lasat?" Kallus smirked. In the eyes of the prisoner was pure, cold hatred.

"Yeah" growled Zeb "Let them shoot to you too"

Agent of the Empire struck him in the face. On Lasat's cheek came another bruise. Troopers pointed their blasters in the Zeb's chest. The prisoner closed his eyes. And then...

"Hands Up!" someone yelled. In area were three shaggy beasts with long tusks. On their backs were sitting Lothal Rebels. Phantom hovered over them, controlled by Hera.

"I don't believe," choked Kallus.

"Karabast" Zeb was also in shock "I told them not to come"

Sabine, Hera and Kanan sow havoc in the ranks of the enemy. Ezra crept up to Zeb and freed him from the shackles. When Lasat had free hands, punched his torturer in the head.

"What is this?!" shouted Orrelios rubbing his sore wrists "You shouldn't coming! It could be a trap!"

"No need to thank" Ezra said sarcastically "And anyway it was our fearless leader's plan"

"It's an embarrassment, not a plan" said Lasat.

"Hera said the same thing" the boy gave a warrior his Bo-Rifle.

"Okay" Garazeb launched tool "Let's get out of here"

"I don't think so, rebels" said cold, dark voice. It was Inquisitor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Great" snapped Zeb covering the boy "Kid, run to the boss. I'll take care of him"

"No way, I will not leave you," said Ezra took out his lightsaber. Pau'an smirked.

"I see that the Jedi has constructed a toy for his pet. How sweet. Do you really think that torch and the gorilla will protect you, Ezra?" Inquisitor launched his weapon.

"Come here,  _kherbast_ , and check it out" growled Garazeb standing in attack position. Ezra did not know what is 'kherbast' but Inquisitor apparently knew it. He grabbed Kallus' Bo-Rifle and jumped on Lasat with bared fangs and angry roar. He was good. Really good. Zeb had big trouble with him. Inquisitor use lasanian weapon as easily as if it were part of his body.

Suddenly, the ground beneath their feet began to twitch. The earthquake. Apparently, it's been a full three hours after the last quakes. Kallus and Troopers began to flee.

"Come back, cowards!" roared the angry Pau'an. Humans weren't going to listen to him. "It's troublesome, but I can handle it myself"

He pushed Zeb aside with the Force and hit in the Ezra's stomach with electricity tip of the staff. The boy screamed and fell to the ground. Inquisitor caught him in half and put a knife to his throat.

"Damn coward," growled Zeb.

"It depends, for whom," said the Inquisitor, increasing the pressure on the neck of Ezra. A drop of blood ran down his skin. "I think I won this round, didn't I?"

Then there was a quake. The biggest and the strongest. Earth beneath Inquisitor's feet began to crack. Pau'an stepped back. Suddenly there was a clangour and a cloud of smoke clapped whole view.

" **EZRA!!!** " shouted Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. To their dismay, in the place where previously were Specter 6 and Pau'an, now was a pile of boulders.

Then, unfortunately, came Stormtroopers who had vehicles adapted to these unpleasant conditions.

"What's going on, where is Ezra?" Hera landed would Specters could to get on board.

"We don't know!" Kanan said, "But we can't check it now"

"So we gonna leave him?!" Sabine grabbed the front of Jedi's shirt, "We do not do that"

"I know, but now we have no choice," Kanan pushed her "Hera, get back to Ghost. We'll be back after dark, when buckets will stop looking for us"

" **If**  they will stop" growled Zeb, who also didn't like that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few words of explanation: I know that Ezra got the lightsaber in circumstances other than I have described, but I've started to write this fic before the episode "Patch of the Jedi".


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra woke up on the ground. He could feel the throbbing pain in the forehead. Drying blood glued his right eye lid. The boy sat up gingerly and looked around. He was surrounded by darkness. Ezra slipped his hand into a backpack and spotted a flare. He unscrewed the pin and red light scattered shadows. He was in a cave, whose entrance was buried. Lovely. Ezra took out his communicator.

"Here Specter 6,  _Phantom_ , do you copy?" He responded noise. He tried again. Silence.

Suddenly, a pile of stones began to twitch and revealed Inquisitor. He was furious and bleeding. His eyes blazed with anger.

"Enough" he growled "I lost too much, chasing you"

Pau'an moved toward the terrified boy. Suddenly he fell to his knees, wincing in pain. Probably he had a injured leg. Taking this opportunity, Ezra wanted to move on safe distance, but the Inquisitor was faster. He managed to grab the boy by the ankle and pulled him over. He crushed him with full weight and held Ezra's hands over his head. Young Padawan stiffened in the grip.

"Going somewhere, kid?" Inquisitor hissed thrusting knee (of healthy leg) in the stomach of boy. In the eyes of the victim were tears "Now you will obey, right?"

"Piss off!" Ezra shouted, kicking the enemy's wounded leg. Then he jerked his hand and hit the attacker in the jaw.

_Inquisitor's POV_

I was furious. Rebellious brat was stubborn and unruly. I wanted to kill him; slowly, painfully, to he beg for death. But I could not. I was hurt, pain distract me, and in addition kid excelled to me with this silly slingshot. Shot in the head could stun me, but in the long run, it will give him anything.

"If you shoot me, you don't get out of here," I informed him.

"What the hell are you talking?" brat snapped. He still had me at gunpoint. I leaned against the rock to get a better view.

"Without me, you will die before the next earthquake, boy" I replied "In these caves are living creatures that will rend you to dinner. I think you'll be delicious meal"

"And they will don't eat you?" boy raised an eyebrow.

"I know the way out. I has commanded squad, who has studied this system of caves. But I do not give advice alone" I pointed out my leg, "You are a street child and have worked with gangs. Don't deny it, I have read your card index. You know that survival sometimes requires cooperation. So let's work together. I will show you the way out, and you will help me walking"

"Why should I trust you?" Ezra turned off the sling, "You are an imperialist, and I'm a rebel. How do I know that as soon as we leave this hole, I will not be arrested by your buddies?"

"I have no  _buddies_  among the humans, Ezra" I smiled and pulled out a hand to him "We have a Deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

The crew was angry at him. He was angry at himself. Kanan had his head. He didn't want leave Ezra there, but Imperials and that cave... Sometimes he hated being a leader. This pressure, elections, which prove to be incorrect or incompatible with his conscience...

"Kanan, troopers stopped sniffing in this area" to his cabin came Hera. Seeing no response, she sighed, "You still blame yourself?"

"He's just a child, We don't even know if he's alive," said Kanan staring at the wall.

"And your Bound?" Twi'lek asked, putting her hand on the shoulder of the Jedi.

"I has already tried. I can't sense him" Kanan buried his face in his hands, "The Force, Hera! What kind of leader am I if I'm ready to leave one of us?!"

"Shhh, easy, easy" Hera hugged him, "I'm here, with you. We'll find him"

 _I hope,_  she added in mind.

* * *

Inquisitor wasn't so heavy as Ezra thought. He weighed as much as Kanan. And facilitated Ezra's job, trying to walk partly on his own. Pau'an was telling, in which direction he has to go. They didn't use flares or flashlights because Inquisitor fairly well seen in the dark.

"When you said you lost a lot" Ezra started the conversation, "what did you mean?"

"This is a private matter, don't interesting to" growled Inquisitor "Right, five steps. Then we'll see the output"

"Impossible, too dark," said the boy. Inquisitor's eyes narrowed. The kid was right.

"Give me a flare" he growled. When he lit the light, they saw heap of rubble.

"Shit!" Ezra cursed. Inquisitor whispered something in his native language.

"The outlet had been overwhelmed during some quake. Probably" said Pau'an.

"There is the other way out?" Padawan asked.

"Yes, but it is much further and is more dangerous," the Inquisitor didn't look into the eyes of a boy "But I don't think that we have a choice"

"Which way we should go?" Ezra sighed. He did not like this idea.


	5. Chapter 5

"I need a break" whispered Ezra. They were walking for a long time. Maybe an hour, maybe days; he had no idea.

"Humans are so delicate" snapped the Inquisitor, but allowed the boy to sit against the wall. Ezra was breathing hard, "How old are you? Fourteen?"

"Fifteen. Why are you interested in?" asked surprised Ezra.

"Just asking," replied Pau'an. Again collapsed uncomfortable silence. Inquisitor sighed and tried to concentrate. Might be able to telepathically connect with Kallus. The action with buried output thwarted his plans.

* * *

Agent Kallus walked into his office. Execution failed, the rebels were still at large, and the Empire lost one of the best hunters of the Jedi.

There was a buzz of holo-communicator. Kallus launched resignation device. It was the Grand Moff Tarkin.

"Sir," Kallus stood at attention.

" _At ease, Agent,_ " said 'graciously' Tarkin. " _At the time of this unfortunate action we suffered some losses?"_

"We have lost thirty-five soldiers and one armored vehicle. In addition, the Inquisitor had gone"

" _And the rebels?_ " Grand Moff's face was still cold, " _Do they have suffered losses?_ "

"I do not know, sir," Kallus stuck looking at his shoes. He was glad that Tarkin is very far away.

" _Go back to Lothal_ ," growled his superior " _I count with you later_ "

"Yes, sir," mumbled ISB agent. Suddenly he wanted bunker somewhere very far away.

* * *

_They stood on a cliff in the light of three of the nine moons. And actually she was standing, and he was kneeling holding her hand. She was wearing a long blue dress with a hood. He wore a black dress Jedi. Seemed happy._

_Suddenly the scene changed. He carried her in his arms, bleeding, unconscious. Around there was fear, death and destruction. He ran to the Jedi, supporting them in the fight against pirates. He asked for help; he did not care that he will. He just wanted to save his beloved._

_Then the grenade fell next to them. The explosion stunned him for a moment, but he was revived by bloodcurdling sound; scream of his bride. She was close and... was burning alive. She was howling in pain and begging for help. He wanted to help her, but someone pinned his arms and dragged him to the side. He seen as a Jedi raises his sword and pierces the body of the unfortunate women._

_**"NOOOOOOOO!"** _

Inquisitor woke up in a cold sweat. He saw the frightened boy. He held a lit flare and fish, and on his belt was metal knife of Inquisitor.

"Who gave you permission to take my property, brat?!" Pau'an snapped taking the weapon. "Why you has go away?"

"I wanted to get something to eat. Nearby is the river," said Ezra indicating fish.

"Show me it" Inquisitor took the fish to hand. It was pale, thin and had no eyes. Typical animal from cave. He sniffed it. It seems healthy. He tore it in half. One half he gave Ezra, and started meat-eating of his half of fish.

"I have one question" said young Padawan. Inquisitor give him small nod. It meant that Ezra can asking: "Who is Lena?"


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Kallus reported to the office of miss minister Tua. At the sight of him, the woman was glad. She kissed him on the lips.

"By the gods, I was worried that..." Tua's voice broken. "...That rebels have did something to You"

"Calm down, dear" Kallus smiled "I'm all right. Until Tarkin arrives here"

"He knows?" the Minister paled, "You have to run! Even if Rakhesh's dead, Tarkin find another killing machine for himself!"

"First: Don't be afraid. I can take care about myself. And second: Who is  _Rakhesh_?" Kallus raised an eyebrow; he did not know anyone with that name.

"Well... Inquisitor," she explained, "Inquisitor's name is Rakhesh Thanos"

* * *

"Who is Lena?" Ezra asked, looking at the companion. Inquisitor was silent. He looked his jackboots.

"How do you...?" Pau'an drawled trembling with suppressed anger. His long fingers tightened on the boy's shoulder.

"You talk in your sleep," said the young padawan.

"Ah yes," Pau'an said, taking his hand away "Lena is... was... my fiancee. She is the reason why I hunt for Jedi" Ezra was silent, so Inquisitor continued story: "They have killed her. With cold blood!"

When he shouted a few stones, next to him, collided with each other.

"That's impossible," Ezra said hard, but he was scared by the explosion of anger. Inquisitor had less control over himself than it seemed. "Jedi can't kill"

"Your master has told you that?" Inquisitor snorted mocking laugh, "And you've believed him? Jedi are the same Killers as I am. It's just that I don't hide this. Already not"

He took out from a pocket of his tunic something what looked like a cigarette. He gritted his teeth at one end and lit second. To Ezra's nostrils got the sweet smell of tobacco.

"I used to be like you," Inquisitor smiled at his memories "Trustful. Full of hope and faith in what the Jedi told me. And when I met Lena, they found a way to get rid of both of us. They let her body began to burn. And when her screams bored them, they pierced her with lightsaber. On my eyes. Then they abandoned me. Alone among the dead; I don't wish it to anyone. Maybe I've deserve for it. But Lena... Her only offense was love for foolish Padawan-idealist"

"But..." Ezra bit his lip and shouted, "Even if what You say is true, then you've just changed some killers on the others! Empire deprives people of everything: home, life, family...!" he felt the tears on her cheeks. Tears of anger, "You're just a scum and a hypocrite!"

Inquisitor began to laugh. The laughter sounded like a dog's barking. It was mocking and mischievous.

"My dear boy," amused Pau'an shook his head, "That was the plan"


	7. Chapter 7

There was a roar. Very loud. Inquisitor and Ezra looked in that direction. There stood a relative of monsters, on which rebels led rescue action, but this one was smaller and blind. His back was covered with scars.

"We get up slowly," whispered Inquisitor "it's blind and almost devoid of smell, but it has perfect pitch"

"I understand," whispered Ezra helping him up. The two started walking, trying to avoid the creature. Ezra suddenly stepped on the snake cave. Reptile hissed, what noted predator's attention. Imperialist and Padawan held their breath. The creature moved in the opposite direction. It didn't hear them.

Ezra and Inquisitor went deeper into the corridor, when suddenly Pau'an's injured leg made itself felt. The man groaned and then Predator noticed their presence.

"Crap" sighed Inquisitor.

" **RUUUN!** " shouted Ezra. He did not have to repeat. Inquisitor wasn't going to push himself into the jaws of the monster. Both began to flee. Ezra noted that Pau'an stopped limping.

Suddenly, sharp claws of predator hit the boy's back. Raven-haired teenager cried out in pain.

* * *

"Ezra!" Sabine woke up with tears in her eyes. She still saw the blood of the  _Ghost_ 's youngest member.

"Sabine, what happens?" Hera entered the girl's room. Twi'lek was ready to support her crew at any time.

"Ezra, he..." Mandalorian's voice broke, "God, I can not stand it! It haunts me; We left Ezra with this... monster!"

"Sab, calm down," Hera wiped away girl's tears, "I repeat to you what I've said to Kanan: We'll find Ezra. And if Inquisitor even touched him, will regret it"

* * *

Ezra woke up lying on the stomach. Under his head was some rag. Someone took off the top of his jumpsuit. He felt a damp cloth on the back.

"Don't move, these wounds are serious," Inquisitor whispered into his ear.

"My neck stiffened," said Ezra moving his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw the light on the ceiling of the cave. Small, shiny spots created a beautiful mosaic on the rocks. "What's happened?"

"Cave predator has attacked us," said Pau'an "It tried to make snacks of you. I prevented it. It doesn't like the light"

"Your leg," the boy recalled, "You walk normally!"

"I regenerate myself a little faster than a human" Inquisitor further cleanse the wound "But still for some time, I was useless"

"Because you were injured?!" Ezra blinked "But it's nothing bad"

"My Jedi Master..." Pau'an bit his lip. He did not like to talk about the days when he was a Padawan, "He has taught me that the weakness is a fake, a disease that needs to be eradicated"

"Kanan doesn't say that"

"Kanan didn't finish his training. I did"

"With Vader? Aww! Be careful, It hurts!"

"Really, boy? I'm so sorry"

"Shut up!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Inquisitor's POV**

I already had some experience in the dressing of wounds. The boy did not move. I think it wasn't his first time. He had a lots of marks on his whole body; back, arms, stomach...

"What is it?" I asked, still purifying three wounds with ragged edges.

"What?" Ezra frowned. He looked at me suspiciously.

"This miracle on your hip" I touched the scars on the body of a boy. The scar was oblong and resembled lightning. In it was infection, but someone medically talented has rescued the boy, before the tragedy happened.

"A vibroknife" was the answer "I was in wrong place, in wrong time. Ordinary fight between drunks."

"I see" I said and pointed another one, on the right blade bone "And what's that? Lasershot?"

"Yeah" he snapped "Sometimes troopers can good shooting"

"Just sometimes" I laughed. Ezra also started chuckling. "And now, seriously. How long have you lived in the streets?"

"Eight years," Ezra stopped smiling, "I've had to stealing, and working with the gangs. And then also run away from them"

"You've lied to them?" I dug topic. His past could be useful.

"And I've left. I preferred to work alone"

"And now? What with the rebels?"

"I will not fall for it" he narrowed his eyes angrily, "I will not tell you anything about them"

"Your loyalty is impressive," I smiled mockingly, "Good, I'm not going to ask. For the time being"

* * *

"So Ezra has went missing," said Fulcrum "It's interesting"

"Why?" Hera raised an eyebrow. For her, this situation was appalling.

"Just recently, my informant from the Empire's ranks has gave me the maps of these caves" Hera's informant replied, "Your lucky day, I can say. Soon I'll send them to you"

"Thank you, Fulcrum" Twi'lek smiled, "But who is this informant from the ranks of the Empire?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you now," was the answer, "He insisted on it"

"I understand," sighed Hera. But she was still curious. When the plans was on the Chopper's hard drive, Hera called on the rest of the team. They already knew what to look for.

* * *

They had to swap roles. Ezra lost too much blood and he couldn't walk for his own, so the Inquisitor had to carry him. The boy fell into a deep sleep. That's good. He needed it.

During walking, the Inquisitor was thinking. He opened himself up before the enemy. He betrayed his secret. He has became weak. But it is always so. He attached to people. He took responsibility for the failure of Kallus and the rest. Helped injured boy. All thanks bloody Jedi's training.

Finally he saw the light of day. They were on good way. But the joy didn't last long. Someone was waiting for him. And this someone was really upset.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ghost_  landed before other enter to cave. Everyone had a pocket-sized holomap of tunnels and loaded gun. They planned to split on little teams and, in this way, find Ezra.

"You know the plan?" asked Kanan.

"Sure" replied Zeb, crossing his arms on his chest.

"We see Ezra; we report it to others" said Sabine. She wanted her young crewmate back home as soon as possible. Like everyone.

Suddenly, Lasat's feline eyes saw a figure coming out of the darkness. It was tall.

"Look!" he shouted pointing to the newcomer.

"Oh God," Hera gasped, when she saw who it was.

It was the Inquisitor. And he kept unconscious Ezra.

"Shit," hissed Pau'an, equally surprised as Rebels.

"Let him go!" roared Kanan pulling a lightsaber out.

"If you want him" he growled pulling something from rear part of his belt "Come and take him"

It was lightsaber with green blade. Handle and blade were well-fitting to Inquisitor's height. He held it in  _Shien_  style (Form V; Ahsoka uses it).

"We have preponderance in numbers" growled Garazeb.

"And I have your precious boy" Inquisitor's moved closer to Ezra's neck "What do you think?"

"Deadlock" Kanan muttered. Pau'an smirked.

Suddenly the steel cord wrapped around his wrist, which painfully twisted his arm. The lightsaber has gone down. Inquisitor hissed with pain and looked at Sabine. She has used cord.

He took out his metal knife. It was pathetic. Knife vs Guns. But he had an ace up his sleeve. More specifically, a small gun.

Laser hit foot of the Jedi. Another ones hit in the Zeb's shoulder, Sabine's hip and Hera's lekku.

Using the confusion, the Inquisitor escaped. Kanan started shooting at him, but Hera calmed him.

"Leave him alone," she said, "Ezra is with us, that's what counts"

"Hera's right; Let's get out from here," said Zeb. The crew of the Ghost came on the ship and quick flew away.

* * *

**The capital city of Lothal**

Agent Kallus greeted Inquisitor on landing. Pau'an lost weight and looked paler than usual. His suit had just one sleeve. On his cheek was a big bruise and on his chin was dried blood.

"Welcome, Inquisitor Thanos," said the human, saluting "It's good to see you again, sir"

"It's reciprocated, agent. Miss Tua has told you my name?" Inquisitor said. Kallus nodded, "It was matter of time. Well. What I miss?"

"We will have a guest," was the answer, "It's Grand Moff Tarkin"

"Shit"

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

A week has passed since the rescue operation. In the cave I spent the entire three days. I didn't tell Kanan and the rest about Inquisitor's past. I doubt that they'd believe in it.

Yesterday I found in the pocket of my suit a strange string with beads. Kanan told me that is a Padawan's braid for representatives of hairless races.

Funny, but it remind me about one, important thing.

"Kanan" I asked, "Was the Jedi killing a people?"

"Why do you ask?" my Master looked at me suspiciously, "Inquisitor has told you?"

"It's not important what he has told me," I snapped, "I want to know the truth, Kanan. Whole truth"

There was a long silence. Kanan stared intently at the floor.

"Jedi have killed, it's true," he said finally, "In defense of the weak. In self-defense. Sometimes also because there was no other way out. I'm not proud of it, I assure you"

"I believe you" I said, "Kanan, I'm not sure if I want to continue training. I have to think about a few things..."

"I understand, Ezra," my master put his hands on my shoulders, "I respect your decision. Tell me when you will ready"

"Of course" I said and added when Kanan left "IF I will ready"

 


	10. I'm alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue/Bonus/Admission to the next story.

 

I was in darkness and emptiness. Alone. I did not feel any pain. That's good. It meant that Vader did nothing to me.

Suddenly, a light appeared. It was some being.

" _Rakhesh_ " it whispered.

"Lena?" I squinted. Now I saw it clearly. It was my Lena, so like I remembered her, but dressed in white robes. "You're alive!"

" _No,_ " her voice was full of cold " _Your heart has stood_ "

"You mean... I'm dead?" I asked.

" _Yes_ " was the answer. " _You've jumped into star destroyer's reactor_ "

"So this is over" I felt surprise and... relief. I had enough of this all.

" _No_ "

I looked at her with surprise.

" _Your mission isn't finished; our people need you_ " she said.

"Lena, I have enough of it all! I'm tired!" I shouted with anger.

" _I know, my love_ " in her eyes were tears " _Sorry_ "

And She was gone with the light. I was alone in darkness again.

* * *

I open my eyes. I see just smoke, black clouds and fire. I feel the heat around. This is hell? Very likely. My heart is working. I choke with air. I'm alive. And I'm still on Mustafar.

Somehow I'm sitting. I am on a mining platform. Apparently, some one flew close to the reactor, when I fell. But... why I didn't sensed it, thanks the Force I can sense motion, I... I do not understand.

 _Report yourself_ , voice of reason in my mind is hissing,  _ **SHE**  needs to know about you_.

Yeah... I think, you're right.

I take out the communicator and begin broadcasting the message. A few people will not be pleased beacause of my resurrection, but I have no choice.

"Rakhesh Thanos's here, do you copy? I report that I am alive. I repeat: I'm alive. Fulcrum, if you can hear me, speak to me" I say.

" _Fulcrum's here, I copy"_  in communicator speaks a familiar female voice. Ahsoka Tano... " _Welcome back, Rakhesh. It's nice to hear you again_ "

"I agree, miss Tano. I agree" I smile weakly. I think, that isn't such bad situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just my idea; You don't have to agree with that.

**Author's Note:**

> All data about Inquisitor and his life in this fanfic were invented by me (well, unless in the meantime, in the new episodes will reveal something).


End file.
